Talk:Angela
Image FOX just released a picture of Angela: http://www.gedweyignasia.com/gedwey_images/new2/25.jpg Perhaps someone could download it? Red Head Rider 18:28, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Where'd this come from originally? I've learned my lesson about uploading images that don't have proper licensing... :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:20, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know. I got it off a Shurtugal owned site. I can probably find out...I'll see. Red Head Rider 16:37, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::Umm...in the book. Wasn't Angela trying to prove Toads didn't exist and that there were only Frogs in the world? The description has it the other way around?FyrFytr998 01:24, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Theories of Angela Fans speculate that she may have been a rider, which is how she knew Brom and could explain how she has lived far longer than any normal human (she attributed her long age to the herbs she used). If she was a Rider, it could also explain how she received her dragon knuckle bones, which she uses to tell others' fortunes. There are some who believe that Angela herself might be a werecat, one of the Grey Folk, or even an elf who has changed herself to look human like Arya did in Brisingr. Oromis stated in Brisingr that Angela was a human. There are also some fans who believe that Angela may in fact be a werecat due to how much she fits the description of werecats that Brom gave to Eragon (although she doesn't look like Solembum or Maud, who are werecats). Another theory that was brought up in a recent interview with Christopher Paolini is that there are some half human half elf people still alive. This could explain Angela's old age, great amount of knowledge, strength, ability to protect her mind, and prowess in battle. It is also stated in Eragon that she once had been to the elves forest, even though no one besides elves have been there since the fall of the riders until Eragon came. Also, in Brisingr, Oromis says that a woman described just like Angela had once visited before the fall of the riders. Another possibility which is not beyond the realm of possibility is that Angela was once a member of the Forsworn, but that after her dragon was killed (possibly the source of her dragon knuckle bones) she realized that what she and the rest of the Forsworn were doing was evil, and so her true name changed and she left Galbatorix's service. There are several factors that might point to this conclusion; first and foremost is that when asked why she reveals so little of herself she answers that were she to do so, she would have to fight her way free of the Varden and King Orrin's men. This suggests that whatever her past is, it is something that would completely destroy everyone's trust in her if it was revealed. If Angela is indeed a member of the Forsworn who defected from Galbatorix's service then it is likely that her true identity is Formora. This would explain how she knew Oromis, if during her and Kialandi's torture of Oromis, Angela realized the error of her ways once and for all and assisted in Oromis's escape, it is possible that her true name changed and freed her from Galbatorix's control. Oromis seems to hint in Brisingr that Angela was indeed involved in his escape in one form or another, and it would explain how Angela is over 100 years old while still being human. It might also explain why the werecats seem to despise her so much, since it was hinted that the Forsworn were responsible for killing a vast majority of the werecats during their reign of power, which would explain why Solembum travels with her; to keep an eye on her. -- This passage was moved here from the article by Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :intruiging theory there. i dont think its too likly but who knows? odder things have happen. i personally think shes got a bit of elf or grey folk blood but is mostly human, as one chapter mention the grey folk taking mates amoung youngers specis or sumthing like that. Joesolo13 22:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Should the theories be in a section of their own? The reason I mention this is because someone skimming through the article may come across a theory but may not realize it is one and pass it off for factual information. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 15:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Speculation Because her past is so vague, Angela is a subject of speculation among fans: * She may be the Soothsayer Galbatorix spoke of to Nasuada * She is neither Human nor Elf. * She may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. Whomever Angela is she is apparently quite famous. When she told the head priest who he was, he showed clear signs of terror. Beloth the Wise? It says it is speculated that she stole the Belt of Beloth the Wise. Where did this come from? She had no knowledge of the belt's nature until after they were captured, and no such belt was later mentioned. This should be taken down. CP mentioned in an interview, when asked what had happened to the belt, that he was thinking Angela took it Held them with her mind? Also, she was notably able to hold Arya, Saphira, and Eragon in place at the same time with her mind alone. Ok, I think I'm missing something. When did *THIS* happen? I doubt this is referring to that time-freeze spell (Saphira wasn't there), and I do remember the evil Helgroth priest holding Eragon, Arya, and Solembum helpless while she was the only one able to move forwards and take him out (albeit with a bit of hesitation, at least at the beginning of that attack)... Am I missing something or did someone get something mixed up? Angela is a shade? A more rare Angela theory is that she was turned into a shade, but forced the spirits out. No one has done this before so this is just speculation, but what if you do become a shade, but you keep your own conscience. This would explain her power and how she was able to manipulate time and energy. This method is similar to the spell that Durza taught Galbatorix, where you manipulate energy so someone can not cast spells. She said she learned it from Tenga, but not in the Ancient Language, so she could have lied. Also, she could have told the High Priest that she was a shade. That would scare almost anyone. She doesn't look like a shade because she used the same magic as Blödgharm to alter her appearance. If you noticed, all her weapons are magical, probably enchanted to withstand the force a shade could put into a blow. Paolini also said that shades age extremely slowly, explaining her youthful appearance. Another thing is that she told Eragon that if anyone figured out who she really was, she would have to battle her way through the Varden and Orrin's army. No one would trust a shade. Shades can also disappear into thin air and reappear somewhere else, explaining how she happened to be where ever action occurred. It would also explain her being able to beat a Kull in a hand to hand fight. Shades are very strong. In Eragon she states a loathing of shades. Remember, she is not really a shade. She only has the abilities of a shade, she forced out the spirits before the transformation was complete. This could also be her cover-up so that no one figures her out. This could also be why she would not allow the twins into her head. The soothsayer was neither elf, nor dwarf, nor human, but shades were not mentioned in this list. So she could also have been the soothsayer. Solembum follows her because she is ancient and wise. You just don't get it!